Sora Ga Kill
by Brandon James
Summary: In a world, long since passed by the one of new that was ruled by Capsule Corp, a single Human-Saiyan hybrid will fight to protect his friends and his home, and cleanse the Empire's capital of it's corruption. (OC and OT (Original Teigu) and Tatsumi x Akame pairing)
1. Sora and Big Sister

**How's it going everyone! Ohata Uchiha here with a new story! However, this is my second time writing it because Sage is a dumbass. He deleted everything I worked on after three straight days of writing…God. Dammit. Anyway, this adds an OS (original Saiyan) to Akame ga Kill in a world that has broken away from Capsule Corp after there was a great crash of major technology. However since that was thousands of years ago nobody in this story will know about it. The main character, Sora, is a half-Saiyan who was left by his father after his mother was killed by Esdeath and trained by a quarter-Saiyan, yet he greatly surpasses his mentor with a higher concentration of Saiyan blood. I was debating for a long time and I've decided that I'm going to give him a tail. Also, he will receive Super Saiyan, but he won't be cheap. So he'll only use it when pissed or when he really needs it. And when he wants to ensure victory. So with little left to say, let's jump into it! Oh, and to NMolina17, I have a lot of binge anime watching to do before I can carry out your request. It's coming though, don't worry. Lastly, Sora will introduce himself from his POV, but after that it'll switch to third person. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonbal Super, or Akame ga Kiru. I do, however, hold the dormant power to destroy the world. Yep. Demon God.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sora and Big Sister**

My name is Sora, and I live in a small village far east of the Capital. I am mentored by a big man in our village, Itaru, who always says that my dad was a Saiyan, and that my mom was human. He told me that I'm half-Saiyan, but he's only a quarter-Saiyan. I don't quite know what that means, but Itaru always said that it would make me really strong one day. So I trained hard day after day after day. And today I finally leave to join the capital! However, I'm doing this because the Army is corrupted...and because…my mother was killed because of the Imperial Army. Itaru told me that they invaded the village because it was part of the Rebellion Army, but he appeared and killed their soldiers. Ever since then, he's been raising me. He was friends with my mom, so he knows a lot about what my mom wanted to happen to me.

I wear a red fighting gi with a long-sleeved black shirt, with a white band on my left arm and a black one on my right. I had black, fingerless gloves, and my gi tucked into my black and white shoes. I wore and golden cape and blue belt with small pouches tied around my waist. My tail wrapped itself tight around my waist, acting as a second belt. I was told that I was born with my tail, but my mom wanted to keep it so that I'd always be unique. My hair was long enough to reach down my neck and a small distance below it. It spiked along the entire length, and a few bundles curved and spiked above my face. My hair was dark black, and my eyes were the same. Now that you know what I look like, we can start the story!

 **(Hey guys! This is rare for me to break in. I'll have a pick of Super Saiyan Sora as the cover picture. On to Third Person POV!)**

* * *

Sora walked towards the entrance of his village. His foot was about to step out as he heard a familiar deep voice. "Sora! Wait!" he stopped and looked back as he saw Itaru running too him. The big man, bigger than the average soldier, stopped in front of him. "I have something for you." He said, holding up a closed hand with a string hanging from it. Sora held out his hand and Itaru placed a key into his palm.

"A key?" Sora asked.

"Don't let its appearance you. This key is actually a powerful weapon, known as an Imperial Arms. It's called Kiburedo."

"An Imperial Arms? You really think that I can use it?" he said, his eyes looking up at the large man.

"Sora, this weapon has been passed down in this village for centuries. I can easily tell that it will accept you and your strength." Itaru told him confidently, puffing out his chest.

"Thank you so much, Itaru! I'll visit when I have a plan to go after the higher-ups. I'll see you soon!" he said as he wrapped the string around his neck and ran out of the village, blasting off into the air at half speed. He flew, his clothes shaking violently, towards the Capital. On his way, he caught a glimpse of an Air Manta flying past, with a grey-haired man and a hooded figure. He ignored them and blasted towards the Capital at full speed.

Sora landed at the front of the Capital, running inside. It was full of different people. He saw a big man dressed in gray, the attire of a soldier. He ran up to him and spoke to his back. "Excuse me, sir."

He turned around and spoke in a low, raspy voice, looking down at the pre-teen. "What do you want, kid?"

"Can you point me in the direction of the registry for the army?" Sora asked. The man let out a hardy laugh and pat the young boy on the head.

"That's a good one, kid. Why not try to get stronger first before you think about dying?"

"Hey! I may be young, but I'm stronger than you! I'm stronger than a hundred of your soldiers!" he shouted, pointing at him.

"Oh, I see. That's a very strong claim." He said, thinking that this kid needed to be put in his place. "Alright, then." He said as he began giving directions to the building where people registered to be soldiers. Sora followed the directions perfectly and entered a normal looking building.

"I'm here to register for the Imperial Army!" Sora shouted excitedly as he barged in.

"No!" the man inside said. "I am already overworked with applications! I can't deal with a child who thinks he's enough for the army. Now get out!" he said, pushing Sora out and slamming the door. The young boy sulked away for a short distance before he heard a voice.

"Psss…Hey kid!" he heard a feminine voice call. He looked to his right and saw a hand gesturing him to approach. _Hmm…random stranger wanting to get me alone in a dark ally in a city I'm new to… Don't mind if I do!_ Sora thought, eager to prove his strength, even if it's to a lowly thief. He punched the palm of his hand and popped his knuckles. He walked proudly into the ally and prepared for a line that a thief would say. However, one did not come. Instead, what came was a fist, which dropped onto his head. It didn't hurt, and the woman seemed to have no intention of harm. It was as if she was playing with a younger brother. "Geez, kid. Don't go and get yourself killed by joining the Imperial Army."

"Hey! I'm not a weakling! I know I'm young, but I'm strong! Real strong! And I'm going to save this Capital and flush out the corruption!" he said. The woman scratched the back of her hair.

"Strong, huh?" she asked. Sora gave a confirming nod before she spoke again. "Fine, then." Her belt suddenly glowed, and she gained more features, becoming more feline and lion-like. She had golden ears, paws, and a tail. Sora unwrapped his and she stepped back. "W-Woah…you have a tail!?" she said, pointing to his waving tail.

"You have one, too, don't you?" Sora said, pointing to hers.

"Then…does that mean… Are you an Imperial Arms?" she asked.

"No…I'm a Saiyan…well, I'm a half-Saiyan. I was born with a tail, and my mentor told me that I shouldn't get it removed because it would me super strong one day. So I enjoy having-" he couldn't finish before the woman jumped and directed a kick towards him, as if she was making a dynamic entry into a room. But he was prepared. He pushed her leg to the side, evading her attack completely as he raised his fist. The woman turned around with a high kick but Sora ducked, sweeping low at her leg and knocking her down, but she used the momentum of the fall to slam her leg down on Sora, although he crossed his arms above his legs, stopping the kick with a blowing force. He lowered himself and kicked her in the stomach, sending her out of the ally. She quickly launched herself from the wall back towards him, throwing her fist in front of her. The next move surprised her entirely Sora stopped the punch dead in its track by catching her fist in his bare palm, his eyes narrowed. The woman's face softened and she withdrew her fist, returning to normal. Sora's tail receded and wrapped itself around his waist and blue belt.

"Nice job, kid. You weren't lying when you said you were strong." She said, rubbing the spot on her stomach that she was punched in. "I have one last thing to ask you."

"What is it, miss?"

"Your big sister, Leone, wants to know how you feel about killing." Sora looked to the ground, pondering on the question for a few moments. He looked up at her and spoke, his voice shaking.

"I'll kill anybody evil who gets in my way. For the sake of the Empire!" he almost shouted before Leone put a finger to her lips.

"Not so loud, buddy. Don't go announcing that you'll kill people. Stick with me, and you'll do just fine." Leone said as she and Sora left the ally, heading towards a new future for the young half-Saiyan.

* * *

 **Ba da da daaaa! Finished! This is the only T-rated English AGK DBZ crossover, so enjoy it! I was originally going to have Najenda recruit our young hero, but I later decided against it. If you all wanna know just how strong Sora is, then too bad. Troll la la lol! Anyway, you'll find out soon enough. Until next time guys and gals, stay classy.**


	2. Esdeath

**Hey everyone! Ohata Uchiha here and I'm back with Sora ga Kill, chapter 2. I don't have anything to say about this chapter, except this time, unlike a lot of my crossovers, I'm using an even mix of both sub and dub, which may make the dialogue a bit more unique, rather than being exactly the same as one or the other. So let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Akame ga Kiru. On a time crunch, so nothing else for now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Esdeath**

"Hey, there~!" Leone said with open arms, sitting on the couch next to Sora. "Welcome to the secret base in the Capital!"

"Sis, you're way too relaxed!" said the brown-haired guy who came in.

"Well… Mine's face appeared on the wanted signs, so only the three of us can walk freely in the Capital. Also, the city's been clamoring about the special police force. The call themselves the Jaegers. Considering Esdeath is their leader, that isn't surprising. I get why it's such a hot topic, considering she's a dangerous person" The green-haired one said, soon noticing the child sitting next to Leone, a tail leisurely waving side to side behind him. He blinked twice, making sure he wasn't seeing things. "Um…Leone?"

"Yes, Lubbock?" she replied.

"Who is this?" he gestured to the young boy, and the other one noticed him for the first time.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked him.

"Sure, big sister!" The boy got up and walked over to the friendlier looking face, shaking his hand. "My name is Sora." He shook the other one's hand. "You remind me of my mentor, Itaru." He said to the green-haired guy. "Big sister said your name is Lubbock, didn't she? I can call you Laru!" he said, his eyes lighting up.

"Um…I'm Tatsumi. It's nice to meet you, Sora, but why are you here?"

"Big sister said that if I successfully complete a mission, I can join Night Raid!" The two teens standing in front of took a step back, their jaws dropping.

"Leone, don't you think it's dangerous for a child to be around us?" Lubbock asked her.

"Sis, this is crazy! He could get seriously hurt, or worse!" Tatsumi consented.

"Hey, go easy on the little guy. Believe me, I've had plenty of time to test him. He's strong…" she encouraged, rubbing the spot where she was punched earlier. She had realized that if she hadn't been transformed, this boy could have accidently caused internal damage. "From what I've seen already, he could be as strong as Bulat, maybe even stronger…"

"Bro…?" Tatsumi looked at the boy, who gave them a wide smile. It was the face of someone who was truly a child, not a killer. His face softened, and he placed a hand on Sora's head. "Alright, then. Do your best, little bro. And don't die, no matter what, ok?"

"I promise! Thanks, big bro! Thanks, Laru!" he said as he ran and jumped towards Leone for a hug.

She gladly accepted and continued. "Besides, he's so adorable!" she said, rubbing her cheek against his. Sora sat in her lap and they continued their conversation.

"So, Lubbock. Tell me exactly how dangerous Esdeath is." Tatsumi demanded.

"Let's see… Let me give you an idea. A few years ago, a tribe in the southwestern region rebelled against the Capital's tyrannical rule. The Capital responded by dispatching a special force to go enslave them. The tribe had roughly ten thousand soldiers, and the Capital sent one hundred and twenty thousand soldiers. Everyone felt the result would be obvious. However… The land itself and the obstacles they faced were intense for soldiers who lived comfortably near the Capital. When faced with nature's brutality, they were overwhelmed. On top of that, the tribal warriors attacked nightly. The young but capable Generals Najenda and Esdeath were dispatched as reinforcements." Continuing his story, Sora zoned out and looked up at his newfound big sister. He may have been strong, but he was no doubt a child at any other time. "She wants more rebellions. So that she can enjoy being in the war as long as possible."

"Unbelievable…" Tatsumi responded.

"Jeez, she's dangerous!" Leone said with a sigh. "I'm glad I decided not to mess with her when I was alone. I wonder how many hundreds of lives she's taken to get that kind of evil aura."

"Don't worry, big sis! Next time, I'll be with you, and we can beat her together!" she rested a hand on his head and pet him lightly.

"We sure will, Sora." She said jokingly, not believing that a child could take on Esdeath, even with backup.

"She must be a monster for you to talk about her like that, Sis."

"If you're that curious, you should check it out yourself." Lubbock said, taking out a paper. "Esdeath is sponsoring a citywide martial arts tournament. The winner gets a cash reward. Maybe you can earn some money to send back to your hometown."

"A martial arts tournament! I wanna join! Can I, big sis!?" he said, looking up at her excitedly.

"Of course, Sora. If you can deal that kind of damage to me, I'm sure you can win. Just try and go easy on them."

"Thank you so much! Big bro! We're gonna compete for the tournament!"

* * *

Sora was up next against a dark-skinned, muscular man. "On the east side… Sora the Saiyan! On the west side… Kalbi the butcher!" the man announced, prepping the fight

"My my, what a young child to be competing in a tournament like this. I'm surprised that he's so willing to die." Esdeath said.

"He's not a normal child, that's for sure." Run said. "He's had some kind of specialized training…"

Sora stood with his eyes narrowed, his tail unwrapped, and his face full of confidence. "Well, you're a very small one, aren't you? Why don't you go home to your mother? What do you say kid?" Sora's face dropped, his expression darkened. He muttered something, barely inaudible. "What was that, kid?"

"Begin!"

"I said…my mother is dead!" Sora shouted in rage as he slammed his fist into the big man's abdominal region. He extended his arm and sent him flying into the air, snap-vanishing and appearing above him. He slammed his foot onto his back and the Kalbi rocketed into the arena floor. Sora landed safetly and spoke the words he just heard. "Why don't you go home to _your_ mother?" everyone looked surprised at Sora's sudden burst of anger

"Woah…" Leone said.

"I know…" Lubbock quickly agreed.

"W-Well then, that means Sora the Saiyan will be going to the final round." The fish-scented announcer said nervously. Even Esdeath herself looked a little surprised at his dormant power. She mostly saw a young child with a gift of martial arts, but what she saw in that moment was an aura of pure rage, one she found absolutely delightful. It was too bad he was a child, otherwise she would have chosen him as her suitor.

He looked to the crowd and waved to where Leone should be sitting. "Hey, big sis! I did it!" Leone smiled and waved back. Tatsumi stepped up and stood clear of the new crater. He spoke in a low voice so that only Sora could hear.

"On the east side, Tatsumi the Blacksmith! On the west side, Sora the Saiyan! Both competitors are extraordinary, regardless of their age. This is an interesting matchup, indeed!"

"Remember the plan, little bro." Sora gave him a nod, and the fight started.

"Begin!"

Sora dashed towards Tatsumi. His feet barely touched the ground, but he was still slower than anybody has seen from his previous matches. Tatsumi stepped back and avoided the punch, sending his own blow to Sora's ribs. He raised his knee and blocked the punch, however, causing Tatsumi to gain some distance. He shook off the pain in his hand, taking note of it being equivalent to punching a boulder. He dashed and sent a kick towards Sora's face, but Sora raised an arm and blocked it, instantly changing positions with his own kick that Tatsumi held in place. He held his grip on his ankle and hurled him around, gaining enough momentum before releasing him, sending him flying towards the wall. Sora straightened out and landed on the wall, pushing himself off towards Tatsumi. He sent a punch, but Tatsumi avoided it between his neck and shoulder, punching Sora in the face. The young boy fell back and pretended to be in a comatose state.

"Both of them are extremely talented. And at such young ages." Run said. Esdeath gave an agreeing nod.

The announcer with the blue jacket raised his arm. "That is all!" he dropped it horizontally in Tatsumi's direction and announced. "The winner is Tatsumi!"

"Everyone is cheering for me… I did it!" he said, giving an innocent smile.

Esdeath blushed and spoke to Run. "We've found him."

"A candidate for an Imperial Arms user, I presume?"

"That, as well. But also…" Esdeath got up and approached Tatsumi as Sora got up and shook his hand, making it seem like a first time encounter.

Tatsumi's face filled with worry. _She's coming to the ring herself?_ He thought to himself.

"See, big brother? She's bringing the money so you can send it to your hometown." She entered the arena, staying clear of Kalbi, who still rested in his cozy crater.

"Tatsumi… That's your name, right? It's a nice name." Esdeath said.

Tatsumi was nervous after hearing about how deadly this woman can be. "Th-Thanks." _So this is Esdeath… Commander of the Three…_ An image of Bulat's lifeless, peaceful face entered his mind. _If she didn't exist… Bro would still be here._

"Your win just now was absolutely magnificent." She said.

Sora could sense the energy this woman gave off. It was deadly, like a manifestation of death itself. He compared it to his own inner strength, sensing that they were about on par. If he engaged now, he wasn't sure how it would end. But it was something else…this woman gave off the energy of not just a human being…but a Danger Beast. Sora noted this, and to keep up the appearance of an innocent child, he put on his best bashful face and hid behind Tatsumi's legs. Tatsumi quickly caught on to Sora's act and smiled at him.

Esdeath bent her knees slightly and rested her hands on them, smiling at Sora. "And Sora, was it? You were magnificent, as well. You are easily the strongest child I've ever seen." She reached into her shirt. "I'd like to give Tatsumi something, however."

"Thank you very much." He said, expecting cash for his win. _Even though I'm taking it from the enemy, money is money._ Everyone was surprised as Esdeath locked a chained collar around Tatsumi's neck.

"From now on, you'll belong to me." She said.

"Wh-What?" he said.

She dragged him by the chain. "It's too distracting out here. Come to my palace."

"W-Wait, hold on!" Tatsumi struggled to say.

"No, I won't wait." She pulled Tatsumi's head and gave him a stern chop to the neck, knocking him out. She caught his unconscious body. "Let's talk in my room, just the two of us." She turned to take Tatsumi to her palace, but in her way was a young boy. Leone and Lubbock watched, shocked, worried, and scared, from the crowd.

"Where do you think you're going with my big brother?" he asked.

"Your 'big brother' belongs to me now, Sora. Now move. I don't want to be responsible for a child's death."

"You can't kill me. Not in public. Everyone will see just how corrupted the Capital is. The citizens will rise, and start a revolution. And besides…" the young boy smiled. "we're about even in strength."

Esdeath laughed maniacally. "If that's how it has to be, then so be it. Your life will be a noble sacrifice for my love." She gently lowered Tatsumi onto the ground. "This will take but a minute, my love." She said to his unconscious body.

"Alright, then. Come at me!"

* * *

 **And with that, I think I'll end it there. Yeah, Sora is still a child, but unlike Gohan at his age, he didn't have the luxury of a Super Saiyan father to train with, or a Hypebola Lion Tamer to train in. However, with his training, he grew stronger and stronger with the help of the power his tail kept him. So I thought at this point he'd be about as strong as Esdeath. If he seems overpowered, then GOOD! All the overpowered characters die anyway T_T Bulat, Tatsumi, Susano'o! NOOOO! Until next time, guys and gals, stay classy!**


	3. A Legend

**I'm doing this right after chapter 2 released. I'm Ohata Uchiha, this is Sora ga Kill, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Akame Ga Kill.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Legend**

"Alright, then. Come at me!" Sora said, drawing one foot back and raising his fists. Esdeath drew her rapier and rushed at Sora, stabbing in multiple places. Sora managed to dodge each attack. They may have been around the same strength, but Sora was positive that he was faster. He span and planted one foot and one hand on the ground, shooting one foot into Esdeath's chin. She flew into the sky, and Sora appeared above her, locking his hands and slamming her into the arena. As she got up, Sora dropped his heel towards the spot she was in, crashing down and causing an explosion of dust.

Sora got up and looked down. There was no dead body at his feet. He looked around, the dust cloud clearing, and Esdeath and Tatsumi were gone. "Damn! How did she get away!?" He took advantage of the dust cloud and flew out of the arena, heading towards the Night Raid secret Capital base, where Leone and Lubbock met with him.

* * *

"Tatsumi's been taken by Esdeath!?" Akame shouted. "Did she find out he was a Night Raid member?"

"I don't really know…" Lubbock pondered. "There's a fifty-fifty chance."

"Leone…who is that?" Mine asked, pointing at Sora.

"This is Sora. He's the newest member of Night Raid." Leone said with a smile, petting his head and bringing a smile to his face.

"Leone, he's a child. He'll die if he-"

"He fought Esdeath and had her on the ropes!" she said, defending him and shutting Akame up. "He's a strong kid. He even surpasses Tatsumi in terms of speed and strength. We need him if we want to get Tatsumi back!"

"Ms. Akame, I want to help as much as I can to get back big brother. Please let me join." He asked, giving her and innocent child's smile.

"Fine… As the temporary leader, I announce Sora as an official member of Night Raid." She said.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Ms. Akame!" he said jumping to hug her. Akame accepted and Sora stood next to her with a big smile on his face.

"So, they were going to the palace, but Sora stood in her way. He gave her as bit of a beating, but she managed to get away… So what do we do now, active boss?" an image of Tatsumi flashed in Akame's mind, reminding her of the promise he made.

"Don't say something stupid like you'll rescue him, Akame." Mine said.

"Hey! That's not stupid! Saving big bro is our first priority!"

"Don't be so naïve, kid!"

"Don't be so mean, Mean!"

"Why you little- It's Mine!"

"For the time being, we'll move our base farther into the mountains."

"That's a good idea. They might find this one sooner or later."

"So what do we do about Tatsumi? It may be impossible to rescue him." Lubbock said.

"Don't be stupid like Mean, Laru." He said, referring to Mine. "We'll get him back soon. We just have to be patient. Right, Ms. Akame?"

"Right. We won't rush in without any means, but Tatsumi is an important teammate! We'll do what we can!"

* * *

Tatsumi emerged from the river, worn out from the blows he had just taken. His Imperial Arms, Incursio, faded away, and he fell dropped to the dirt. His vision had started to blur. _It's a good thing I had absorbed that last kick, otherwise I'd be done for._ He thought as a Danger Beast emerged from the shrubbery. _A Danger Beast!? What bad timing!_ He struggled to move. _It's no use! I've take too much damage… I can't fight. It's gonna kill me!_ He braced himself as the Danger Beast lunged, awaiting an attack that never landed. He looked up and saw Sora with a blade of some sort held to the side. It was a straight, double-edged blade with a rectangular hand guard, and the size seemed to fit Sora exactly. On the end of the hilt was a crown attached by a couple of chains. "Big bro! Say hello to my Imperial Arms! Blade Type: Kiburedo!" he said excitedly. The blade was engulfed in a bright light before shrinking down. When the light faded, all that remained in Sora's hand was the key he always wore around his neck.

"Good job, Sora." Akame praised, emerging from some nearby shrubbery. "Tatsumi, are you alright?"

"What are you two doing here?"

"Sora provided an aerial view, and when he found a fight going on between two Armored Imperial Arms, he brought me within view. I recognized Incursio trying to get away."

"I see… All that just for me…" Akame helped Tatsumi up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare feel sorry! It's what we are supposed to do! We're teammates now, big bro!" Sora shouted.

"You mean…?"

"Yes. He's now a fully fledged member of Night Raid. He even beat up Esdeath a bit trying to stop her from taking you away." Tatsumi's eyes widened, looking at the child. He was strong, but he was still a child. He never expected anyone to be strong enough to give Esdeath a hard time.

"Thanks, Akame, little bro. I just feel so relieved, seeing your faces. Your smiles."

Akame stood up. "Welcome back, Tatsumi." She said, holding out a hand.

"Yeah! Welcome back, big bro!"

"Yeah. I'm back." He said, slowly reaching for Akame's hand. Suddenly, the two of them were being dragged by Lubbock.

"Bam! We should get outta here first, right?" he said as he ran along the trail, his teammates in hand. Sora ran next to him.

"Laru! Big bro and Ms. Akame were having a moment!" he complained.

"They can have their moment at the base! We can't be out in the open right now!" As they got closer to the mountain side, their running slowed to a leisurely walk.

"Thanks for coming, Lubbock." Tatsumi said, supported by Akame.

"Yeah, well it was kinda my fault for suggesting you enter the tournament… And with you gone, I'd have been the only man. I would've had a harem, so it wouldn't have been too bad…"

"That's harsh." Tatsumi said. Akame whispered in his ear.

"He may say that, but the truth is that he was worried about you, too."

Sora suddenly spoke up. "Laru, what's a harem?"

"Uh, um, don't worry about it, Sora!" Tatsumi intervened.

"Oh, ok. Is it something sweet?" he said, starting his barrage of guesses. Tatsumi smiled as Akame and Lubbock denied every guess, thinking to himself. _Night Raid… This is where I truly belong._

* * *

Back at Esdeath's palace, Wave was being punished for losing Tastsumi. "Um, how do I say this? I'm deeply sorry. I've reflected on my actions!"

"Being distracted and letting Tatsumi escape was bad enough. But furthermore… Letting Night Raid escape was deplorable. Kurome, stone." She said as Kurome dropped a fourth stone block onto his legs, causing him to scream out in pain. "Wave, you are skilled, but your mind is weak. To own up to your mistake, I'll give you an easy task. A village out east of the Capital is acting as a home for a much stronger-than-average-man who acts as backup for the Rebellion Army, should they need it. There are reports saying that he stopped an assault single-handedly more than a decade ago. Return to this village and destroy their moral. On this mission, you'll be assisted by Seryu. If you fail again, I shall personally administer your punishment." She said with an expression that could kill on its own. "Keep that in mind."

"Yes, ma'am." He said.

"Captain!" Seryu said, saluting with Coro. "My apologies! Even Coro couldn't track either one!"

"Hecatoncheir is mainly for battle. Don't worry about it." Esdeath consoled. "And what about Stylish?"

"He still hasn't contacted me. That wasn't much hope."

"Captian, regarding Tatsumi…" Run started, "If he were to resurface as our enemy, how should we handle him?"

"To be honest, I love Tatsumi, even now. Perhaps the feeling is intensified because he's no longer within my reach. However, my subordinates' lives take priority. Capturing alive would be ideal. But life or death shouldn't be in the question."

"Understood." Run said.

"If he's tainted by evil, we have no choice."

* * *

"And that's what I saw of the Jaegars' strength."

"Damn, so they really are all Imperial Arms users!" Leone said, petting Sora, who sat on her lap. "This is gonna be tough."

"Don't worry, big sis! You have me!" Sora said with a confident smile.

"Yeah, but we don't want to always have you in the way of harm. You _are_ still a child, after all." Lubbock said.

"And for Kurome to be a member…" Akame said as Sora realized something.

"I'm sorry, I need to be excused! I have to go visit my village! They're probably worried about me by now, since I haven't come back." Sora said, getting of Leone's lap and giving a bow. "Thank you all so much for taking me in. I greatly appreciate your generosity." He said as he bolted out the window and jumped out, running in the direction of his village.

"Why didn't you two escape together?"

"I invited her, of course. But my sister chose to stay. From her perspective, I am the traitor."

Meanwhile, Sora had decided to walk until he was far enough away to not catch the attention of anybody nearby. This made him have to waste a great deal of time, but he wouldn't let his carelessness get the base discovered. He eventually forgot all about flying and walked the whole night.

* * *

Itaru ran outside to the sound of screams and sight of blazing infernos. "No…not again!" he shouted, running to a small group of Imperial Soldiers. He easily overpowered and crushed their skulls, attracting the attention of the whole brigade of soldiers. He was surrounded, but he didn't give in. He stayed alert on all sides, taking down soldier after soldier until they heard a voice. "Stop!" an unfamiliar voice said. One section of the brigade split and allowed to people into the center of the crowd. A figure in blue armor, and a girl with orange hair, accompanied by a small white creature. Itaru stayed on guard. "You… Do you know anything regarding the location of Night Raid?" the figure said.

"Night Raid? What the hell are you talking about? Why are you trying to slaughter my friends?!" he said, his fists clenching.

"So you must be the stronger-than-average man the Captain spoke of. And to be killing our soldiers, it must mean that the evil has consumed you." The orange-haired girl with the automail arms said.

"Do not talk about others being evil when you are killing innocent people as we speak!"

"I'm not killing innocents. I'm cleansing the evil who choose to rebel." She said her face slowly turning into its monstrous expression. Itaru got tired of hearing their crap and sent a punch at the blue figure, but he easily caught the blow. With his free hand, the figure grabbed Itaru's neck and lifted him above the ground.

 _Is this…the end? I'll die never knowing what Sora did when he left? Hiori…I'm sorry…I couldn't stay alive long enough to raise him, like I promised…_ his vision was darkening and he could barely breathe. He was losing consciousness, and as his arms dropped, he had one final thought. _Sora…goodbye…and I'm…sorry…_

He suddenly dropped to the ground, catching a glimpse of a foot that connected itself to the figure's face. Both Itaru and the figure hit the ground, however the only one wheezing was Itaru. He looked up and saw the back of a familiar golden cape.

"Wave and Seryu, how dare you attack my village! Can't you just leave my people alone!"

"He knows our names?" Wave asked. "Wait he's from the tournament! Seryu, be careful! He may be a child, but he's dangerous!" he shouted to his partner while the young boy stared daggers at her.

"Child or not, those who rebel will be cleansed of evil through death!" Seryu said.

"Your face right is more evil and sinister than any bad person I've ever met! You're the real evil, you psychopath!" he shouted towards Seryu.

Wave was still struggling to recover from Sora's kick to the head. However, Seryu was ready to fight. "Coro! Number 3!" she shouted as her Imperial Arms bit her right automail, pulling off of it to reveal a massive sword. She dashed at Sora, but he wasn't going to play around. He raised his arm and held the sword in his palm, surprising the auburn-haired psycho. He squeezed his hand and the blade shattered into two pieces. While he was distracted, Wave sent a punch towards his right side, given his arm was held up, however, his tail wrapped around Wave's arm and threw him to the side. "Coro! Number 1!" she shouted as Coro devoured her broken sword arm and pulled off of it, revealing a massive chained mace. Seryu tossed it onto Sora thinking he had no chance, but he stopped the ball in its path, using it to pull Seryu towards him and delivering a blow to her stomach.

She fell to the ground, holding her stomach, and Coro opened its mouth wide to devour Sora, however he stopped the bite by holding two of its teeth. "You bastards in the Imperial Army took away my mother. And now you plan to take my mentor?" he said as he hurled Coro into the ground. He turned around to see that Wave once again was holding Itaru, but this time by his collar. He watched as Waves hand ripped through his mentor, dealing a fatal blow. Sora dashed and low sweeped, causing Wave to fall back before his foot arched over him and smashed into Wave's stomach. He picked up Itaru and gained a bit of distance between them, taking his mentor's dying hand.

"I'm sorry…Sora… I couldn't keep a promise…I made to your mother… However…I can keep one…I made to…your father…" Sora listened closely to his mentor's final words. "Release your rage…achieve the legend… Become…a Super Saiyan…" he struggled to finish, releasing what little bit of breath he had left. Sora's eyes widened as his mentor died in his arms. He gently put down his lifeless body and stood, his rage boiling within. "You…bastards… You've taken everything from me…" he turned to Seryu and Coro, finally getting back up. His eyes were full of hatred and anger, something that no normal person would ever see in a child's eyes. "I'm gonna kill you!" he said before he let out an scream that could be hear from miles away. His power bolted to an unbelievable level. His energy propelled everything in all directions. What Wave and Seryu now saw was no longer a child, but instead a monster. Sora's hair spiked up, turning golden with his tail, and a light overtook his eyes before revealing that they were now emeralds.

"C-Coro!" Seryu said, thinking over her next attack. Sora appeared in front of her and kicked Coro away before punching her right arm, ripping through the metal and severing it from her body. He took note of the hidden gun hole and wrapped his hand around it, crushing it so that it was unusable. Wave tried to attack from behind, but Sora swung his fist backwards, smashing into Wave's helmet and shattering it upon impact. Wave was sent flying low. Sora flew alongside him and swung a leg into his arm, shattering the section of armor protecting it. He sent Wave into the ground with a punch to the chest, shattering the armor there completely. Both Wave and Seryu laid defeated. But it wasn't enough for Sora. They took his family, and now he'd take their lives. He raised his palm towards Wave, charging a Ki blast to finish him off before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him with two pillow-like objects on his back. He turned his head, and over his shoulder, he saw Leone with tears streaming down her face.

"Sora…don't…this isn't you… You don't fight for hatred. You big sister knows that after being with you for such a short time. So stop!" his face dropped to look at his hands. _She's right… What was I doing? This isn't me… I need to control this power… I can't let it control me!_ His hair dropped and reverted to its original color, as well as his eyes and tail. He turned around and hugged Leone tight.

"Big sis… I'm sorry…"

* * *

 **Ok, it's been going on long enough so I'll stop there. That's why I didn't have time for introductions, because I really really REALLY wanted to get to this scene. Now, none of you are supposed to really feel for Itaru's death because you didn't train with him for over a decade. So yeah… In case you haven't noticed, I've been leaving small Naruto references. Dynamic Entry, Primary Lotus/Lions Barrage's initial attack on Esdeath, the scene where Haku says Naruto is no longer a child, stuff like that. So…I was gonna say something else but I forget. I'm not killing off anyone important just yet. With what I was going to say forgotten, until next time, stay classy!**


	4. Recruits

**Hey everyone, sorry that it's been a while. I've been busy lately and I haven't had time to write T-T. Ohata here, and I'm back with chapter 4 of Sora ga Kill! Now, another one of my stories, Assassination Z (Assassination Classroom x DBZ, check it out if you like), and after this chapter, I'll moderate when each story has a chapter released. So, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because this one has two new characters! Yep, Susano'o and Chelsea, two of my favorite characters! Lastly, I started getting into Fairy Tale, and I'm already thinking of a crossover! It's gonna have the most unusual pairing and an enemy from one of the two animes, one that I wouldn't normally have. But Hell, I've been gone a while so let's be daring! Anyway, let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Akame ga Kiru.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Recruits**

Sora and Leone walked past the trees, revealing an Air Manta. "Little bro! What happened?!"

"Big bro… How did you find me?"

"The base was attacked and we're relocating." Lubbock said.

"We passed by and saw a golden light, and we thought to check it out." Leone finished.

"Who is this?" a familiar looking man said. Upon further inspection, Sora realized that the man was actually a woman.

"This is Sora." Akame said. "He's the newest addition to Night Raid."

"That's right!" Sora shouted. "Miss, I discovered some info on the fighting of styles of 2 members of Night Raid." He said.

"I see. First, I trust Akame's judgment, so if you're now a member of Night Raid, I am your boss. Second-"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Boss, but we should leave before the two Jaegers wake up."

"Yeah! I went to get him and he was about to kill one of the Jaegers, but I stopped him."

"Are you serious!?" Mine shouted. "Which ones!?"

"Wave, and Seryu and Coro." Sora said as Mine's eyes widened.

"How could you!?" she grabbed his collar and lifted him up. "How could let her go!? She took Sheele from us! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?"

"I know… But they've taken what's precious to me as well… My mother… My mentor…"

"Mine, it wasn't right! I know I told him to be prepared to kill, but his aura…it was more dangerous than Esdeath herself! He wouldn't have come out of it alive…" Leone explained. There were tears streaming down Mine's eyes, but despite being violently lifted by the collar, Sora wiped away the stream falling from her eye, and she looked up, surprised.

"It's gonna be ok, Ms. Mine. I'll help you. So that Ms. Sheele can rest in peace." He consoled, giving her a smile that you wouldn't believe came from a child that was about to murder. Mine lowered him so his feet touched the ground, and he took her hand off his collar, wrapping his arms around her. To everyone else's surprise, she wrapped her arms around his small body. Sora flew her the short distance onto the Air Manta. "Come on, everyone. Let's go before they wake up." With that, Night Raid piled onto the Air Manta and flew off to locate their new base.

* * *

Night Raid was in the air. While Sora walked around, Mine and Lubbock cowered near the center. He took the opportunity to meet the new people who appeared. He walked up to the large blue-haired, bull-horned man wearing a white robe, with a red Magatama near the bottom of the opening. "Hi, mister, are you another teammate of Night Raid?" he asked.

"Yes. I am Susano'o, and I am the Imperial Arms of Najenda. She reminds me of my old master." The big man said, pointing to Najenda.

"A human Imperial Arms? That's so cool!" Sora said, his eyes lighting up. 'Are you strong!? How strong!? Can we train together!?"

"This is so awesome!" Tatsumi shouted, sitting at the front of the Air Manta with his hand waving.

The strawberry-haired girl laughed. "For an assassin, you're ridiculously innocent, Tatsumi. You're pretty entertaining, though." She got up and walked to Sora and looked him up and down. "Why is a child as adorable as yourself hanging with Night Raid?" she asked, bending over to level their eyes.

"I wanted to follow big sis! She'll help me complete my goal!" he said, his tail waving side to side. "By the way, big sister!"

Leone walked towards them. "Yes, Sora?"

"I was thinking… I want to train harder and use that form again…"

"What!? B-But that form…it was dangerous! You could barely control yourself!" she complained.

"Before Itaru died…he called it Super Saiyan. And I couldn't control it because it was the first time I've felt such power. I think that now that I've felt it… I can mentally prepare myself better. Keep myself from losing control, you know?"

"Um…what are you two talking about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms…" Sora starts, waiting for her name.

"Chelsea. My name is Chelsea."

"I should show all of you our trump card for defeating Esdeath." Sora moved to a spot where everyone could see him well. He bent his arms at his hips and closed his eyes. He searched within himself for the overwhelming power that he had felt less than an hour ago. He searched for the power that almost controlled him, and almost made him resort to murder. He searched for the newly awakened power that he sought to use for good. He let the memories of Itaru flood his mind, ending the overflowing emotion with his death, which played through his head over and over again. Everyone watched closely as he awakened his new form, Super Saiyan. His hair shot up and turned golden, as well as his tail. The remaining members of Night Raid could feel his newfound power. As he slowly opened his eyes, everybody saw a pair of emeralds replacing his normal black eyes.

"Hey! A little help here!?" Everyone heard Lubbock shout. He was dangling from the Air Manta, holding onto the edge. While Tatsumi quickly rushed over to save him, Sora and Leone tried their best not to laugh. "It's not funny!" Lubbock shouted, getting his foot on the Danger Beast.

"I'm sorry, Laru." He said, helping Tatsumi get Lubbock back onto the Air Manta. Once Lubbock was secure, Sora looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching. "This is just like it felt before. It feels amazing…as if I can achieve anything…"

"Well, why don't we test his new strength?" Leone asked.

"What are you talking about?" Najenda asked.

She punched her left palm. "How about Su and I see what he's made of?"

"Hmmm…" Najenda was contemplating on what to do. "I'll allow it. Susano'o, your mission is to tag Sora, or allow Leone to."

"As you command." Su and Leone got ready and dashed towards Sora.

Su stretched out his arm and reached for Sora's shoulder at a blinding speed, while Leone reached for his leg, he pushed Susano'o's arm to the side and jumped over Leone with a flip. As he was in midair, Susano'o appeared and tried to tag him using both hands, but to no avail. Sora evaded and deflected every blow, staying clear of his fingers. Everyone marveled at his new speed. _…! This is incredible! It's as if their moving in slow-motion!_ He thought as they landed back on the Air Manta, remaining untagged.

Everyone stared, unable to comprehend the speed of the young boy. He decided to finish it the way he did with Esdeath. He snap-vanished and appeared below Susano'o, placing one hand behind his back and another on the ground to keep him balanced, sending his foot into Susano'o's chin hard enough to send him flying into the air. Sora placed both hands on the Manta's back and launched himself fast enough to disappear. Everyone looked around before seeing that Sora was floating right under Susano'o. He sent his left leg flying into Susano'o, who tried to block with both hands, leaving his left side unguarded as Sora withdrew his right leg and slammed his left into Susano'o's side. He used his leg placement to push himself above Susano'o, circling around while slamming his fist into his chest. He delivered the final blow by straightening out and slamming his heel into Susano'o's chest, sending him crashing towards the ground. He flew towards his falling friend at full speed, taking hold of him and bringing his fall to a halt.

Sora flew back to the Air Manta and lied Susano'o on his back. "Will he be ok?"

"Don't worry. All of Susano'o's wounds heal near instantly. The only way to beat him is to destroy his core."

"That was amazing, Sora! What was that combo you just used?" Leone said, running up to him.

"I was thinking about…" Sora rubbed his chin. "Maybe Leone's Barrage."

"That sounds awesome! You have to show me how to do it!" she said, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Sure, big sis. Whenever we start training together." He said with a big smile. Night Raid stood still as Sora felt a hand on his back. All eyes were on Susano'o, who was now sitting up.

"I've tagged you, as ordered." Nobody could say anything, leaving it to Najenda to break the silence.

"Um… Good job, Susano'o. As expected of my Imperial Arms. Our stop is the new location of Night Raid's Home Base."

* * *

Night Raid landed at a wooded area, surrounded by a mountainous terrain. Sora had reverted from his Super Saiyan form back to normal, and had sat on Leone's lap, his tail swaying left to right and gently tickling Leone's nose in the process. He had kept his tail out and waving more often, now that he was comfortable with his new friends. Chelsea, however, stared at it for short periods of time without him noticing.

"The Danger Beasts that inhait these Maarg Highlands are of a high level, and the area is mostly unexplored by humans. That is why it's perfect for concealment. As for a place suitable for our new base, I'm having the Revolutionary Army scouts look for a place around the capital. Until then, I guess we'll be leveling up here." Najenda said as the Air Manta took off on its own.

"Huh? It left. You're ok with that? I'm sure it's returning to its nest, back at headquarters." Mine said.

"I guess you can't even figure that out, Mine." Chelsea teased, followed by a cheerful laugh.

"She pisses me off!" Mine said under her breath.

Najenda continued her speech. "Now, let me _formally_ introduce the new members. First…" she started, gesturing to where Chelsea was not a moment ago. Her voice fell when Chelsea had disappeared. "Oh?"

She and Akame bent their knees and stared at Sora, who could only laugh nervously. "You…have a tail…" Akame said.

"You're a cute little boy. I'm surprised you're a part of Night Raid."

"Why do you have a tail?"

"Akame has the right idea. Are you a bio Imperial Arms?"

"Um… No. I was born with it… If it's a problem I can keep it close…" he said nervously, wrapping his tail around his waist.

"There's no need for that, Sora. They just haven't seen a human with a tail before. Feel free to stretch it." Leone reassured, causing Sora to unwrap his tail.

"Anyway, I'm Chelsea. As fellow assassins, and adorable little boy, let's all get along. Here, have a treat." She said, raising two lollipops. Sora and Akame's eyes shined brighter than stars. They gladly took the treats and spoke in unison.

"I welcome you!"

"Ah! She managed to lure Akame by feeding her!" Tatsumi said.

"And Sora, as well! They must have been hungry from the long trip!" Lubbock continued.

"But Chelsea looks as much like an assassin as Sora…"

"I think we all should have learned not to judge a book by its cover." Najenda lectured, gesturing to Sora. "She's an amazing talent, who's done about the same number of successful jobs as Akame." She raised her hand towards Susano'o. "And as you already know, this is my new Imperial Arms, which I got from the Revolutionary Army, Lightning Speed: Susano'o. He's an organism-based type that operates on auto so the burden is low. Meaning even I could use him."

Tatsumi approached him, hesitantly raising his hand. "N-Nice to meet you again…" The Imperial Arms' eyes widened as he crouched, moving his hands at lightning speed before standing up.

"All right!"

"His personality is that of quite a neat freak."

"Even though he's an Imperial Arms…" Mine said, thinking back to her first encounter with Susano'o. "Come to think of it, he did fix my hair."

"Well, we've seen his strength in physical brawls…" Leone stated, sitting criss-crossed as Sora sat on her lap, happily eating the treat he got from Chelsea. She petted his head and continued. "But what else is he good at? Is he battle-oriented only?"

With a chuckle, Najenda raised her arm. "Let us show you. Don't be too surprised." She stretched her arm. "Do it, Susano'o!"

"Understood." He said as he raised an axe. In mere minutes, a house began to form in front of Night Raid. Once it was finished, he began to cook like a master chef.

"Well, this is amazing but…" Tatsumi started. "But what the hell?"

"It looks like he's merely doing household chores." Lubbock agreed.

"Precisely!" the boss said proudly, clenching her metal fist. "Susano'o was originally created to e an Imperial Arms bodyguard. Of course he has attack power, but he's also trained to do housework while he protects you. Cleaning, laundry, everything! He's able to prepare over a hundred dishes."

"That has nothing to do with fighting!" Mine said, stating the obvious.

"But he's extremely convenient!" Najenda argued. "Well, of course he has a secret fighting technique. Right?"

"Yes." Susano'o answered.

Tatsumi looked at the new members of Night Raid. He clenched his fist and thought. _Then thes two are our new members… They seem very reliable._ He looked over to see Mine's hair standing on-end.

"Hey, you flat-chested shrimp! Tiny chest! Tiny chest!" Chelsea teased.

Sora looked up at Leone. "Hey, big sis. What's wrong with a tiny chest? I'm tiny, so I have a tiny chest, too."

"Um… Only girls can understand. Don't worry about it, ok Sora?"

"Ok!"

"Even though he's good looking and can cook, he is an Imperial Arms, right?" Lubbock asked, pointing to Susano'o. "I'm definitely not gonna lose to that."

 _Though I'm worried about our teamwork…_ Tatsumi thought.

* * *

 **Ehhhhh…I think I'll leave it there. It switches to another scene, and I'm brain dead at the moment anyway XD Again, I'm so sorry about how late this came out. A lot has been happening in the last… I don't even remember how long it's been. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and before you ask, no. I don't know why I keep making Sora fight everything. Also, I was thinking about when he used the Primary Lotus/Lion's Barrage initial move on Esdeath, and I thought, 'Why not just make it a permanent move for him to use?' Might as well. Sasuke won't be using it anytime soon. So I gave it a slight name change. Hope y'all don't mind. Anyway, check out Assassination Z, next chapter I post will be on that, and until next time, stay classy.**


End file.
